


Good Boy

by shirasade



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Present Tense, bottom yibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: "The things you do to me!" Yibo can feel Xiao Zhan's satisfied smile against his skin, and he preens a little. If he were a cat, he'd be purring.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> You can <strike>blame</strike> thank all the writers who convinced me that Yibo has a praise kink. ;)

"Good, oh _fuck_, you feel so good, Bo-di!" Xiao Zhan is panting into his ear, and all Yibo can do is whimper and push back against the cock buried in his ass. 

He's so full, so stretched, despite the care Xiao Zhan has taken to prepare him, and it's possibly the best thing he's ever felt. No matter how often they do this, it never gets old - Xiao Zhan's hands digging into his hips, his breath gusting over Yibo's overheated skin, his dick hitting Yibo's prostate in just the right way... But most of all, the knowledge that _he's_ making Xiao Zhan gasp like this, thrusts becoming irregular as Yibo tightens his inner muscles around him. He's the only one who gets to make him come with a hoarse shout of Yibo's name, filling him with spurt after spurt of hot liquid.

Yibo himself has already come twice that night. First all over his own hand and stomach, making a show of it for Xiao Zhan's hungry eyes, shuddering when he coaxed him huskily, "Just like that, yes, _perfect_ \- look at you, so gorgeous!", and then again into Xiao Zhan's talented mouth, after Xiao Zhan had crossed the distance between the chair he'd been lounging in, palming his own erection lazily, and the bed, where Yibo was still recovering from jerking off. So now his dick only twitches, which doesn't make it any less hot when Xiao Zhan stops shuddering and slumps over Yibo's back, gently mouthing the bruise he'd sucked into his neck earlier.

"The things you do to me!" Yibo can feel Xiao Zhan's satisfied smile against his skin, and he preens a little. If he were a cat, he'd be purring, especially when Xiao Zhan rolls them to the side and spoons Yibo, his hands caressing him everywhere. It's a comparison Xiao Zhan has made more than once, going so far as to claim that, as a confirmed cat person, it's one of the things he likes best about Yibo. It's a silly comment, yet it still makes Yibo go warm and soft inside. When they're in public, he usually retaliates with a slap or by starting a compliment war, but right now his head's still fuzzy and his body too complacent to move.

Instead he just lies there and lets Xiao Zhan pet him, lets his voice wash over him in a steady stream of praise, which would normally get him all worked up. It's how all of this started, after all, the two of them alone in a hotel room they had to share, staring at each other over the script for the next day's shoot, yet another instance of Lan Wangji communicating the depth of his love for Wei Wuxian with nothing but his eyes, and Xiao Zhan's voice had been just a bit too genuine when he said, "You're too good at this, Lao Wang. It feels so real when you look at me like that." 

The way Yibo had flushed and gaped, suddenly hot all over, had surprised them both. Something had shifted in Xiao Zhan's eyes, gone dark and liquid, and he'd set aside both their scripts and leaned in. He'd moved slowly, consideringly, but Yibo had remained frozen, breath caught in his throat, his cock inexplicably hardening. Or maybe not so inexplicably, because Xiao Zhan, face only a few inches from Yibo's, had licked his lips very deliberately and _smiled_, asking with only a trace of uncertainty, "Do you want this, Yibo? Do you want this the way I do?"

"_Please_, Zhan-ge..." Yibo had managed to whisper hoarsely, and then they'd been kissing, Xiao Zhan pushing Yibo back onto the bed and divesting him of his clothes as if he'd also dreamed of this pretty much since the first day of rehearsal. 

They'd both been too greedy that time to do more than grind against each other desperately, but ever since, all Xiao Zhan has to do is praise Yibo with that look in his eyes, voice curling around him, pulling at his insides, and Yibo wants to go to his knees right then and there. _Has_ gone to his knees more than once, turning Xiao Zhan's huff of laughter into moans, swallowing him eagerly while glancing up through his lashes. He knows what he looks like, can see how it affects the man above him, but he wants to _hear_ it, his own cock filling when Xiao Zhan curses, "Fuck, _Yibo_, you're incredible, so beautiful, so good to me!"

Now, with his body boneless with the memory of Xiao Zhan fucking him, it just feels _good_, anchoring Yibo when he feels like he's about to float off, and Yibo sighs happily and burrows deeper into Xiao Zhan's embrace. Since they finished filming they don't get to have this often, and while Yibo wouldn't change his whirlwind of a life for the world, it makes the rare opportunities they grab between endless shoots and promotions all the more precious.

In a little while, after Xiao Zhan's softening cock has slid from Yibo's body and they've both cooled down, the older man will get up, laughing fondly when Yibo protests sleepily, and go to get a warm washcloth. He'll clean Yibo carefully, hands gentle when they cup his dick and wipe off his stomach before moving back and doing the same to his ass. Slipping back into bed, he'll then pull the covers over them both, pressing a kiss to Yibo's forehead when he snuggles close. Head resting on Xiao Zhan's chest, Yibo will drift off almost immediately, the steady beat of his lover's heart making the usual lights-and-tv combo unnecessary.

Tomorrow they'll have to part again, but not before Xiao Zhan makes them both breakfast, only to get side-tracked when Yibo sidles up to him and embraces him from behind, presses his nose against his neck and breathes in his shower-clean scent. As much as he loves it when Xiao Zhan takes him apart with praise and touch, these might be his favourite moments: the two of them barefoot and shirtless in his kitchen, kissing slow and sweet, until Xiao Zhan pushes him away with a laugh. Grinning, Yibo hits him back, an all-out slap fight ensuing, both of them laughing until they're breathlessly leaning against each other.

"Love you, Zhan-ge." Yibo's still giggling, but it doesn't make his words any less heartfelt.

Xiao Zhan's eyes almost disappear, he's smiling so hard, and he kisses Yibo's forehead, chuckling when Yibo crinkles his nose. "Love you, too, Bo-di. My good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god, the tense switches in this thing... I apologise for any remaining fuck-ups and hope they didn't affect your enjoyment. :P


End file.
